inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Eragon
Eragon Shadeslayer, or Eragon Argetlam, is the main Wikipedia:protagonist of the Inheritance Trilogy. He is the first in a new generation of Dragon Riders, having been trained by Brom and Oromis. The first book of the trilogy is titled after him. Role in Eragon For the first fifteen years of his life, Eragon lived on a farm in the small village of Carvahall. His mother, Selena, had vanished soon after he was born, leaving him in the care of her brother, Garrow, and Garrow's wife, Marian. Eragon did not know the identity of his father. At the beginning of Eragon, Eragon finds a mysterious blue stone in the Spine, an untamed range of mountains near Carvahall. At first, he intends to sell it, figuring that it will buy enough meat to last the winter. Unable to find a buyer, he keeps the stone for himself, and is shocked when it hatches an infant dragon. The dragon touches his palm, and a silvery mark, the Gedwëy Ignasia, appears there. Eragon raises the dragon in secret, telling no one of what has happened, and manages to keep her hidden for the present. He names her Saphira, and their bond begins to develop. When Saphira continues to grow, it becomes apparent to Eragon that he will not be able to keep her hidden much longer. Not long afterwards, two menacing, hooded beings of immense power, the Ra'zac, come to Carvahall, searching for the dragon egg. Saphira forces Eragon to flee with her. The Ra'zac destroy Eragon's farm and mortally wound Garrow. Eragon, Saphira, and a cryptic old storyteller named Brom resolve to hunt down the Ra'zac and avenge Garrow. During their travels, Brom teaches Eragon swordsmanship, and more about the history of the Dragon Riders. Eragon discovers that he is able to use magic. Questioning Brom about it, he learns that all Dragon Riders possess magical abilities. Brom agrees to instruct Eragon in the proper use of magic. After a while, they lose the Ra'zac's trail, but are able to track the Seithr oil, the substance used by the Ra'zac to kill Garrow, to the port city of Teirm. Using the annals in the city's record room, they discover that the Ra'zac are located in Helgrind. While in Teirm, Eragon learns to read and write, and also to scry. He also learns that Brom and his friend Jeod are members of the Varden, a rebel group that opposes the rule of King Galbatorix. He visits a witch named Angela, who tells his fortune. She reveals that he will have a long lifespan , that the great powers of the land will struggle to control him, that he will fall in love with one of noble birth, that he will leave Alagaesia forever, and that he will face betrayal from within his own family. Eragon also encounters Angela's werecat, Solembum, who tells him in cryptic words that, when he is in need of a weapon, to look under the Menoa tree; and to speak his name at the Rock of Kuthian and open the Vault of Souls when his power is insignificant. On the way to Helgrind, Eragon scries a beautiful maiden in a dream. He is able to see that she is in a prison, and decides to check the prison in each town they pass along the way in search of her. She continues appearing in his dreams for some time. Outside of Helgrind, Eragon and his companions are ambushed by the Ra'zac. They are rescued by a mysterious man known as Murtagh, but not before Brom is fatally wounded by a Ra'zac dagger. Brom dies shortly afterwards, but not before revealing to Eragon that he was once a Rider, and a great friend of Morzan. Eragon and Saphira erect a beautiful memorial for Brom. They then then resolve to travel with Murtagh in search of the hidden Varden. They set out for Gil'ead, hoping to find a contact who can lead them to the Varden. At Gil'ead, Eragon is captured by Urgals under the command of Durza, and is imprisoned in the same prison where the maiden, an elf, is being held. Murtagh and Saphira stage a daring rescue, and temporarily disembody Durza. Eragon insists on rescuing the elf, as well. She remains unconscious, but he is able to speak with her mentally. She reveals that her name is Arya, and gives them the location of the Varden, telling him that they must reach the Varden if they are to save her, for she had been poisoned in prison, and will die without the antidote. Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Arya cross the Hadarac Desert, pursued by the Empire and a small army of Kull. They race to Farthen Dûr, the Dwarven mountains that house the Varden. Before they enter, Murtagh, who has been reluctant to go to the Varden all along, reveals that he is the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. Consequently, he is imprisoned by Ajihad, leader of the Varden, when he and Eragon finally arrive in Tronjheim. Eragon is introduced both to Ajihad and to Hrothgar, the King of the Dwarves; he also meets up again with Angela and Solembum. Ajihad wishes to send Eragon to Ellesmera to complete his training; therefore, Eragon is assesed in magic and swordmanship by two magicians known as the Twins. The Twins are cruel to Eragon, and attempt to use him to further their knowledge of the Ancient Language. A fully healed Arya intervenes and takes the task of assessing Eragon upon herself, sparring with him. Eragon, although being soundly defeated, passes the test in Arya's eyes. He begins to fall in love with her. A few days to a week after arriving, war is imminent. Ajihad informs them of an impendingn threat: an intercepted message reveals that a legion of Urgals is marching steadily toward the Varden. In the battle that follows, a seemingly endless tide of Urgals seems poised to take the fortress. Within Tronjheim, the cone-shaped Dwarven city located at the center of Farthen Dûr, Eragon is confronted once again by the menacing Shade, Durza. Eragon is greatly outmatched by the Shade, but, thanks to a sudden distraction from Saphira and Arya, Durza's attention is diverted long enough for Eragon to thrust him through the heart. Eragon pays a terrible price for his deed: he is wounded on the back, and the scar will trouble him greatly over the course of the next few months. Following Durza's demise, the controlling link the Shade held on the Urgal's minds snapped, causing the remainder of them to flee. Eragon faints and falls into a healing trance; he is watched over by mental presence of the Mourning Sage, who urges Eragon to follow Arya to Ellesmera. Role in Eldest In Eldest, Eragon travels to Ellesmera, where he is instructed by a Rider, Oromis, and his golden dragon Glaedr. Oromis reveals that he once instructed Brom and Morzan. He learns many tecniques from Oromis, including extensive knowledge of the Ancient Language, history, and magical techniques that can save his life, including melding matter and energy and drawing energy from external sources. He learns of a war brewing between the Varden and the Empire and departs at once to aid the Varden in the battle. He changes the tide of the battle, until a new Rider appears, upon a red dragon. Presently exhausted, Eragon is easily outmatched, but upon recognizing the fighting style of the warrior, he forces off his helm. Murtagh stands before him. Murtagh reveals they are both sons of Morzan and Selena and therefore brothers. He takes Zar'roc from Eragon, claiming that it is his rightful inheritance. Plauged by depressing thoughts, Eragon imparts his newfound knowledge to his cousin Roran, Arya and Nasuada. At the end of Eldest, Eragon agrees to help Roran rescue his fiance, Katrina, from the evil clutches of the Ra'zac, and seek justice for the numerous crimes they have commited. Category:Characters